


Tested: Klaine one-shot.

by myglassisspillingover (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Klaine, One Shot, belly fic, tested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myglassisspillingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes Blaines body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tested: Klaine one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> For glee tonight:)

Kurt loved Blaine's body.

He loved his curly hair, and soft curves, and short figure. He loved his thin waist he could hold easily when they walked, and watching his hips move when he danced, and some other other things noticed in non-mentionable activities.....

But most of all, Kurt _loved_ Blaine's stomach.

Blaine didn't have rock hard abs and twenty-inch biceps, he was softer, and Kurt didn't wish it any other way. He had never thought outrageous muscles to be attractive anyway. He loved to lay his head on Blaine's stomach and use it as a pillow, or tickle the soft lump protruding from his abdomen. Kurt loved Blaine's body so much, he was oblivious that Blaine might have insecurities about his body, or that anyone else saw him as anything less than gorgeous.

It was a few weeks into Blaine's move into New York that he began to notice that some insecurities were arising. Blaine was not eating as much as usual, and he began to make all sorts of excuses to go to the gym. It was really worrying Kurt, he had never seen Blaine act like this. He was almost forcing Blaine to eat, and Blaine seemed to even shy away from intimacy.

It was after their annual Friday dinner that Kurt decided he must get to the bottom of it.

But first things first.........

Kurt pulled Blaine over to the couch, crawling on top of him and kissing leisurely down his neck. Blaine gasped when he licked the extra sensitive spot right behind his ear, " _Kurrrrrtttt_." He whined, grabbing handfuls of his partners clothes.

Kurt played with the hem of Blaine's shirt, teasing the skin under the fabric. In one quick pull he had it over Blaine's head, and started continuing his path of kisses down. Kurt nipped at the soft flesh on Blaine's stomach, "So beautiful, gosh, Blaine, your gorgeous." Kurt's hands slide down the sides of Blaine's hips. He pulled himself up from Blaine's stomach and blindly leaped up and connected their lips. He kissed him for a second, before he noticed to wetness.

Kurt quickly pulled back, shocked. Blaine was crying profusely. "What's wrong?" He asked, gently stroking his face.

Blaine hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. "I , I just, Kurt I," he stuttered.

"Sweetheart, you can tell be anything." Kurt said softly.

Blaine's gaze was panicked, and he was still crying."I'm fat." Blaine said pitifully, immediately dropping his gaze, ashamed.

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, how could Blaine think that? "Baby," he finally said, "you are gorgeous. And believe me, I don't just tell that to anyone."

Blaine shook his head, "Ever since I moved here, I have been eating more and--I'm just not as fit as I used to be. I feel like every year I just keep gaining more weight, and I can't do anything to stop it!" He sniffed, he looked someone had just beaten a puppy.

Looking at Blaine, he was absolutely perfect. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin, pulling him in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, with the lingering taste of an apple tart and salty tears.

When they finally broke apart Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's, catching his gaze, staring at him with the full intensity of his eyes."Now, Listen to me. You are hot, you may not be 6 feet tall and be 80% muscles, but you are fit, and beautiful, and have the hottest body I have ever seen." Kurt didn't blink, the smiled slyly, leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear, "and I think I have a belly kink."

Blaine blushed violently, ducking his head. "Do you really mean it?" He asked shyly.

Kurt beamed, "Baby, you are smoking." He kissed back up the side of Blaine's jaw.

Blaine groaned, and Kurt began his trail kisses lower, landing his target on his belly- button. He started swiftly making his mark there, sucking and licking Blaine's tummy.

Blaine grinned, letting another moan fall from his mouth. "Wow, you do have a belly kink." He said breathily when Kurt slide his hands up and down his sides.

"Yep, and no more going to the gym, we can work off calories here in a much more efficient way."

Blaine groaned, " _Agreed_ , it smelled like feet anyway."


End file.
